To be with you
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: CharliegirlHarry Something happened a few years ago and Lynn left Charlie. Where is she now, and can they find each other again? Lyrics in the story belongs to Mr. Big, and the song is named To be with you. NON MAGIC


**To be with you**

* * *

The music in the club where at it's highest, and the dance floor was filled with people dancing together or alone, all of them having a great time.

Club 99 had been a success from the very beginning. Maybe it was because of the low prices and the fantastic atmosphere, no one were sure, but Club 99 had after only a few months been the leading one in the area, and all kind of people had been applying for a work at the club, knowing that the owner was a really generous one.

Not much was known about her except that she wasn't from the area from the beginning. Some said she were from England, some said Scotland, but no one were sure because of her accent. She wasn't from America, that was for sure, but no one cared really.

She payed her employees fair and only employed the best. You had to prove yourself before you were hired, and that way, only the most serious ones got the job.

One thing that made the club so popular was that every Friday, Saturday and Sunday, artists all over the country visited, and sometimes even from Great Brittan. It was amazing how many different singers and groups that had visited, and many of them had come again.

This night was a Friday, and the visitors were waiting for tonights guest to enter the stage. The thing with it all was that no one knew who would be on the stage for the night, and that was what made it so much fun.

Lynn arrived later than usual to the club that night, having overslept again. She had been really tired lately, after all the work with the club and getting a grip over her life again. She was happy that her employees were so liable, otherwise everything would have been twice as hard.

She entered from the back, walked through the corridor and opened the door to her office. It was a mess, but she had stopped bother a long time ago. She was no fan of paperwork, and rather spent the nights behind the bar then hide in a dark gloomy office. She threw her handbag and her coat on the desk and opened the door to the bathroom, pressing the light switch and stared at herself in the mirror.

People said she were pretty, but she had never been able to see it, ever. Her red hair fell in soft curls and her green eyes held a sparkle that people often got fascinated by. Her face was heart formed and her nose where petite, just as she was. She has no longer than 5''1 and wore a black dress for the evening, and a pair of high heeled boots that reached her to her knees. She opened the make up bag and put on some lip gloss and mascara before walking out again and reaching for a set of keys that lay on the table beside the office door. Time to work.

Janice and Patric greeted her when she entered into the bar. They where busy getting the orders to the people standing on the other side and Lynn got moving. She walked over to two guys standing at one of the ends of the bar, giving them a smile as she asked what she could give them.

"Oh, just two mineral waters please." She nodded and fetched two mineral water and placed them on the bar. "Here you go, and that's on the house." She gave them both a smile before walking off to the other end were Patric were serving two young women.

"Hey Pat, where's Michael?"

Pat pointed at the stage where a young blond man where standing, talking to what must be one of the members of tonights band. She stepped out from the bar and started to walk towards the stage. Michael noticed her and waved at her. "Lynn!" She smiled at him and the guy he had been talking to turned around and looked at her. She stopped dead.

She just stood there staring at the familiar face, and he stared back at her. She turned around and started to make her way back to the bar, but the dance floor was crowded and it went slow, and soon she felt a warm and familiar hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Jake, please don't." The turned her around and she stared into the yes of Jake Becket, one of many persons from the past. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Ly, is that really you?" Lynn saw no point in denying anything, so she nodded.

"Christ woman! Where the hell have you been!?"

Lynn looked down at her shoes and felt the tears come. She cursed silently. She didn't need this, absolutely not.

"When me and the guys came back from Atlanta, we found him lying on the bed, refusing to speak! You have any idea how long it took before we could get one sane word out of him? He was a wreck."

Lynn snapped her head up and glared at him. "You have no idea how much it pained me to do what I did, but he said it right out that night that, no, he wasn't in love with me. What was I to do then Jake, hang around with a broken heart? I was fucking pregnant, and you knew that!"

Jake looked down and when he met her eyes again, his eyes where filled with regret. "I'm sorry Ly, I know it must have been hard for you, but you haven't herd the whole story. We got life threats on you after every single gig. That stupid son of a bitch decided that the best way to protect you was to make you leave. So he told you the only thing he could come up with to make you leave."

Before she could answer, she heard Michaels voice booming. "Ladies and gentlemen! In a few minutes, tonights guest will take place on the stage!" Lynn used the opportunity to break free form Jake and before she hurried off, she signet for him to keep quiet that he had seen her. She didn't wait for a reply, but fled into the back of the bar.

Oh my god, she thought. How come I didn't know about this! She was on her way to go and find Michael when said person walked in. "Where did you run off to boss? Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yeah, I think so. What's the name on the band playing tonight?"

Michael smiled at her. "Victory 99, why?"

She didn't answer him, but walked past him and out to the bar. She saw the band enter on the stage and her eyes searched after... there he was. He hadn't changed that much since she saw him for the last time, two years ago. Charlie still had the same long red hair, and his eyes were still the same bluish color. He scanned the crowd as he entered, and Lynn felt her heart reach out to him again, just as it always had done in the past. Charlie grabbed the microphone and smiled.

"Hello People! We are Victory 99 and will be entertaining you this evening. The first song is dedicated to a really special person I lost a long time ago. I hope you like it."

When she heard what song he were referring to, she gasped. He remembered! It was the song he had sung for her when tye first started to date all those years ago. His voice reached her ears as he started to sing.

_Hold on little girl  
Show me what he's done to you  
Stand up little girl  
A broken heart can't be that bad_

She made up her mind. She wouldn't be able to stand here doing nothing. She reached for the dpare mic that lay under the bar disk, and made it to the stage.

_When it's through, it's through   
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over   
Let me be the one to show you_

She climbed on the stage and the members in the band noticed her. All of them except for Jake looked like fished. Luckily, Charlie had yet to notice. She signed for them to go on, and so they did.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Before he started with the second verse, she started to sing while she stepped into the spotlight.

_Build up your confidence  
So you can be on top for once  
wake up who cares about  
Little boys that talk too much_

Charlie stared at her while she kept on singing. She looked him in the eyes as she sang, wanting him to understand that she was singing to him.

_I've seen it all go down  
Your game of love was all rained out  
So come on baby, come on over  
Let me be the one to hold you_

She stepped a bit closer to him, and she noticed that Charlie actually had tears in his eyes.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

Charlie seemed to get back to the real world and he took over.

_Why be alone when we can be together baby  
You can make my life worthwhile  
And I can make you start to smile_

Lynn smiled at him and sang the last verse, all the while looking at him.

_When it's through, it's through  
Fate will twist the both of you  
So come on baby come on over  
Let me be the one to show you _

They joined their hands and looked out over the people standing on the floor below them. Lynn felt a surge of happiness go through her body, and she felt Charlie take her hand in a tighter grip, afraid of loosing her again.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

_  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

The crowd went wild as they ended the song together. Charlie turned to her and took her face in his hands. "Lynn, I'm so so so sorry! I thought that I had lost you forever." Lynn placed one of her hands over his and said to him in a low demanding voice. "Shut up and kiss me." And kiss her he did.

* * *

Review 


End file.
